


More than a Joke

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I live for disaster Bi Luka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: It all started with a joke.





	More than a Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraAriez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkiraAriez).

> Based off of one of Akira's TikToks that I somehow got asked to write this for.
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Their relationship started off by a joke. A really stupid, dumb funny joke. 

Luka never asked how Adrien got away from his driver when he came over to jam or hang with Kitty Section but he was glad to see Adrien finding some way to spend time with them. It made everyone happy - Adrien, their friends, Luka.   
  
Adrien was twisting the lid off of his bottled water as he paused in his stroll across the Liberty’s deck. Luka just shook his head at him and settled his guitar in his lap just so, so that he could work on tuning it. Well, that and chat a little bit since it’s been a while.    
  
“So, Adrien, where are you supposed to be?“ His fingers strummed idly at his strings brows coming together when a note was off the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he works.

“Nowhere right now. I’m supposed to go skating later.” He’s sipping his water watching Luka for a bit. There’s a fond smile tugging at his lips. Luka really looks kind of cute when he’s focused like this. “You wouldn’t happen to want to skate, would you?”    
  
Blue eyes blinked and the musician looked up, tilting his head to the side with a smirk, “Are you asking me out on a date?” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice at the end of it. He’s joking. Okay, half-joking; mostly. 

Luka already knows he’s a self-admitted bi disaster and Adrien flippin’ Agreste has ticked his _'oh shit he's cute'_ boxes since the day he helped him up to his feet that first day._ ‘Welcome to the band. My name’s Luka Couffaine and I’d sweep you off your feet if you let me’._ Point is he’d be down for that date in a heartbeat. But it’s a joke - a joke and he’s laughing at it going back to his task.

“Totally!” Adrien exclaims eagerly, earnestly. Clearly happy and hopeful of Luka’s answer.    
  
Meanwhile, Luka is still his eyes widening. “WAIT! What!? Seriously?” Is he seriously serious? Adrien Agrest is asking him out. on. a. Date. Luka.exe has stopped working

The blond is laughing softly, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. He doesn’t know what to make of Luka’s reaction. No idea what to do about it either.

Luka is shifting his guitar from his lap, clumsily almost knocking the precious and much-loved instrument to the deck. He grumbles and forces himself to slow down; calm down. It helps him get his head on straight, placing his guitar on the cushion before moving to his feet. “Whoa, whoa! Wait a second...”

He’s scratching at his scalp before moving to Adrien crossing the space between them to the blond. “I’m not - I mean I’m not against the idea. I just - ” What is his life even right now?   
  


Adrien laughed and reached out to gently take hold of Luka’s free hand. “I’m asking you to go on a skating date with me. If not skating then something else.” 

Luka is just glancing down to their hands then back up to Adrien. “A date like the one at the skating rink last time or like a real date?”   
  
The blond is giving a little nod, squeezing Luka’s hand with his own. “A date, date. Just you and me.”    
  
“I’d love that.” He smiles brightly bringing their joined hands up, lifting Adrien’s up so that he can press a kiss to the back of his hand.


End file.
